Rinha Nin
'Character First Name:' Nin 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' Nirilen 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 01.29.189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'11" 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' O negative 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Facial tattoo on right side of head from forehead to middle of cheek just below outter corner of right eye 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality:' Nin is a very compassionate , laid back person, will accept authority over her, follow orders, do her best in her trainning, till someone is hurt and her skills are needed then she is someone totally different. When healing a person , she becomes aggressive, authoritive, demanding from anyone the help she needs to keep someone healthy, the kids she has helped over the years know she will go all out for them. She knows how to keep secrets, how to be quiet and listen. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' " sweet as " " Catch ya on the flipsside" " tu meke " 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Rinha clan is a a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu so specialised in medical ninjutsu and were so proficient that they, during past wars, were targeted by shinobi from other countries, seeking to obtain their techniques 'Ninja Class: ' genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Exceptional Chakra Manipulation, Exceptional Stamina amount, 'Weaknesses:' Below average Strength, Below average Speed, 'Chakra color:' purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at:50 Genin (50 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 (2) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 (12) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 (5) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 1 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 ((8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 (8) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 44 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure No Sato 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Born "01/29/189" Father: Rinha Jizu Rank: Jounin Class: Medic-Ninja Died: 05/??/189 Mother: Rinha Sarine Rank: Chuunin Class: Medic-Ninja Died: 05/??/189 Nin had no memory of parents, all she had was the necklace she wore around her neck, it was her mothers so she believed, that and the tattoo on her face. She looked in the mirror and wondered who she looked like what part was her father, what was her mother and what parts were Nin. In the last Great Ninja war 12 years ago her mother had given birth to her , and a month or two later her mother Rinha Sarine joined her father Rinha Jizu on the battle front. Before her mother had left for the battlefront she had placed the tattoo on Nin's face as a reminder of her father. Her parents didnt return after the Great Ninja War. She was taken in and cared for by others within the village. One thing she did know about her self was that she was a natural healer. When kids got hurt playing as they did Nin healed them after watching healers , she bandaged and bathed wounds. More then anythng she wanted to be like her parents a Medicial Ninjutsu speciallist. She wasnt as strong nor as fast as others, but she had more staminia and she could manipulte chakra not as good as a fully trained medic after all she was only 12 but she was more then determined to be the best. She could be found sitting around the hospitals watching and listening to the medics talk of how to heal using energies, herbs, potions,, 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 8/2/14